Grzegorz Pawlak/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |2005 | |''Age of Empires III'' | }} |- |2005 |''Madagaskar'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Cezar IV'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Gothic 3'' | }} |- |2006 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia przeznaczenia'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Neverwinter Nights 2'' | }} |- |2006 |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- |2006 |''Tom Clancy´s Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' | }} |- |2007 |''Assassin’s Creed'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Fallout 3'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- |2008 |''Quantum of Solace'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures'' | }} |- |2009 |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''InviZimals'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''NecroVisioN'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- |2010 |''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' | }} |- |2010 |''God of War: Duch Sparty'' | }} |- |2010 |''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I'' | }} |- |2010 |''Heavy Rain'' | }} |- |2010 |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2010 |''The Settlers 7: Droga do królestwa'' | }} |- |2010 |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X. 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''Toy Story 3'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Afterfall: inSanity'' | }} |- |2011 |''Auta 2'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Battlefield 3'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Crysis 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''Killzone 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''League of Legends'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''nieSławny: inFamous 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''Ratchet & Clank: 4 za jednego'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- |2012 |''Antek'' | }} |- |2012 |''ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif'' | }} |- |2012 |''Diablo III'' | }} |- |2012 |''Halo 4'' | }} |- |2012 |''Hitman: Rozgrzeszenie'' | }} |- |2012 |''Painkiller: Hell & Damnation'' | }} |- |2012 |''Resistance: Burning Skies'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- |2013 |''AION'' | }} |- |2013 |''Crysis 3'' | }} |- |2013 |''Disney Infinity'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Might & Magic: Heroes VI – Cienie mroku'' | }} |- |2013 |''Sly Cooper: Złodzieje w czasie'' | }} |- |2013 |''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' | }} |- |2013 |''Tomb Raider'' | }} |- |2014 |''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft'' | }} |- |2014 |''Wiedźmin: Gra przygodowa'' | |- | |2015 | |''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' | }} |- |2015 |''Battlefield Hardline'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Serca z kamienia'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dishonored 2'' | }} |- |2016 |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- |2016 |''Ratchet & Clank'' | }} |- |2016 |''Silence'' | }} |- |2016 |''Uncharted 4: Kres złodzieja'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino'' | }} |- |2017 |''Horizon Zero Dawn'' | }} |- |2017 |''Prey'' | }} |- |2017 |''StarCraft: Remastered'' | }} |- |}